August Cedar
"..." -"nickname" Last Personal Life August Cedar is a senior at Eastshores High who's part of the track team Likes * Hot chocolate * Running Track and Cross Country * Himself (after a long therapeutic process) * Christmas Dislikes * Bullies * Doctors * The sight of blood Civilian Life As a newborn, he was thrown into a gas station dumpster. This caused him to be on an episode of 20/20 where he was interviewed at the age of fifteen with his identity protected. At the age of six, he moved from Tennessee to Redview, becoming friends with Tama. He also changed his name from June Daisy to August Cedar. During his freshman year, he stole the girls and boys bathroom signs to protest against not having gender-neutral restrooms, this was a big scandal and a well-known fact. Sophomore year, he met Summer Rose and they became best friends. He also downloaded an app and dated a lot of college guys and a few girls at the high school. His memory of Summer was erased by Winter when they went out as a hero team and got caught. August went to therapy as a result of his powers interacting badly with Winter's. Powers * Empathy ** Uncontrolled * Mind reading ** With effort * Telepathic Communication * Energy transfer/healing ** Either transfer health energy between people or redirect blasts of power as August learns to control it * Restore ** Unlocks or uncovers hidden memories Storyline So Far Senior year, he met Summer Rose yet again during Homecoming week. He asked Kimberly Simmons out to the dance but got rejected, but they became friends. He was kidnapped by Winter and Victor Thorn and was experimented on by Dr. Thorn, unlocking new powers. Also finding out the two kidnappers are his biological parents. He also ended up killing Victor Thorn after he threatened to erase his memories and turn him into a supervillain. Starlight saved him, and August used his energy transfer power to bring Summer back to life after she sacrificed herself. He has to continuously heal her heart to keep her alive. This strains him and turns his left eye to the color brown. Summer now lives with him and his moms. He liked a girl and nearly dated her, but she died while August was telepathically connected to her. He's been a little sad ever since. A mysterious voice has started to talk to August after all the deaths. Only Summer and Starlight know what happened while he was missing. August, afraid of what may happen to Summer if he's hurt after being robbed by Lazarus a second time, used his energy transfer into a rose quartz. He sent way too much energy and passed out. He slept for more than three hours, which is new. His powers became limited in range and ability for a few days, He didn't hear the voice during this time. Relationships * Summer Rose - Twin sister. He loves her a ridiculous amount. * Winter Thorn - Birth mother. He wants her to love him, despite everything. He feels a connection with her. Maybe a telepath thing? Maybe a son wishing to be wanted? * Victor Thorn - Biological father. August is absolutely terrified by his memory after he experimented on him. * April Schauers - Adoptive mother. They are super close and have a great relationship. She’s more stern than May about rules, but also he trusts her to be more truthful and kind during difficult conversations. They’re known to break out into random dancing. * May Ella Tale - Adoptive mother. August loves her to pieces. They bond over fandoms, and she’s the one who taught August his colorful vocabulary. * Tama Takahashi - Best friend since childhood. August used to have a crush on him. Tama turned into Eclipse while August tried to calm down and he blasted August with his galaxy powers, which made August a little afraid of him. * Jessica - She seems like she might beat him up if he steps out of line, but she also has a lot of depth that attracts August to her. * Phoenix (see profile above) - August has a crush on her. He loves a good redemption story and finds her bat really attractive. * Damian Riddle - August has a crush on him as he finds him attractive and loves his singing. He knows Damien is taken though and won’t act on his feelings. * Kimberly Simmons - August has a crush on her and asked her out at the beginning of senior year. She rejected him nicely, and they’ve been friends ever since. * Starlight (see profile above) - Saved Summer and August from their mother and father. He’s been in love and a big supporter of her ever since. * Nightwalker - August met her while running one night. They sang together and he has been infatuated with his “Phantom of the night” ever since. It really crushed him when she became a villain * Eddie - August used to have a crush on him. Eddie tutored him and was “really excited and sweet” and they’d get distracted talking about Eddie’s dnd sessions. * Emery - One of August’s crushes, even after the Phobos reveal. He just sees something really soft and good in him that others don’t, probably due to his empathy powers. (“I’d honestly be okay if he wall-slammed me into a locker”) * Ms. Cameron - After he was sent to counseling, for some reason, he can’t read her emotions! That has only happened with Winter, so he’s very nervous and suspicious of her. * Juliette - A member of the bat squad! He wants to hang out with her more. * Taylor - As an idiot, August steers clear of Taylor, because she talks in the foreign language of rockets and it stresses him out to pretend he understands her. * Ash - He loves Ash to pieces. They really click and are becoming closer friends as time progresses. * Ellie - August and Ellie used to be closer friends, but for some reason, Ellie stopped hanging out with him as much. He hopes she’s okay and happy. * Tal - August really respects Tal and her bat. She’s fun to hang out with and he thinks she’s super cute when she’s with Ash. * Alex Conrad - August senses something really strange about Conrad, but he can’t put his finger on it. He hopes the trio doesn’t get in too much trouble. * Maddi - He doesn’t like her very much as she bullies everyone, including him. * Malekai Dawson - August met him during a game of truth or dare, but offhandedly saw him being flirty at a later time and accidentally fell in love with him. Now Malek has shared telling his powers with August after Vichar revealed himself to August one day. August is absolutely enthralled by the thought of an afterlife and demons, even if some may look a little scary! * Lazarus - He scared August one night and stole August’s money. August doesn’t really have an opinion of him yet besides thinking he’s a little cocky from his emotions. Trivia * August's two favorite memories are: getting officially adopted by April and May at 3yo and realizing he brought Summer back to life. * Cannot handle seeing scalpels, shots, or having his neck touched (even by family) * Vegetarian that leans toward veganism * He only has two names because he didn’t want to have to choose between putting Tale or Schauers first as a hyphenated last nameCategory:Civilian